The Past Returns
by Fantasywriter13
Summary: The original Digidestined find out more about their past...Lives. Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I intend to at the moment.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic and I will continue it if I get some reviews, considering I'm out of my Digimon faze right now. If I write more it WILL be a Takari, in latter chapters (possibly other couples too but that's up to reviewers).  
  
Long ago the Digital World was ruled by a group of eight humans and their digimon counterparts. The Queen, who filled the world and all who resided there with her light, the King, who kept the hopes of the digimon alive and strong, and their court of six other humans and their digimon, who acted as advisors, confidants and protectors. These eight were the only ones who could bio-digivolve and become some of the strongest digimon in the world, but only under the most dire of circumstances. Normally they would remain in their separate forms with the digimon at the equivalent of the champion mode.  
While anyone could travel to the digital world only these eight were allowed to live in it, they would choose four to six young humans and gave them true digimon partners. These teams were known as the digidestined and acted as ambassadors to keep the peace between the digital world and the "real world." They were given devices that would allow their partners to digivove at short notice, though not for long periods of time.  
Towards the end of the thirteenth Queen and Kings reign, darkness began to overtake the digital world. A prophecy was written that a princess would be born, that she and her court would be the ones to finally overcome the darkness once and for all and that they would then eternally rule the digital world. However, before the prophecy could be fulfilled the rulers of darkness launched their greatest attack. In an act of desperation the Queen and King sent their daughter and her court to the real world, to be raised by the former digidestined, wiped the humans memories so that no one remembered the digital world save in their dreams, then sealed all the portals to the digital world until such time as their children were ready to reclaim what was rightfully theirs.  
For hundreds of years the digital world was ruled by darkness. None of the digimon knew what had become of the young princess and her court, few even remembered when the digi-world had been a place of peace and happiness. Until the day when seven young children fell unceremoniously from the sky, where given digivices, befriended by seven different digimon, and began the long adventure that would lead them to discovering their destiny...  
  
AN: Hope you liked if you did review. Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames, PLEASE. 


	2. The Dating Game

A/N: I have no idea what years the original seasons were supposed to take place in. So, I'm just gonna make the older DD's around 19 and the youngers around 15. Couples are TK/Kari, Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi and their respective digimon. Also, this is the last chapter that I'm going to write until I get some of my Teen Titans fics out of my head.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did TK and Kari would have gotten together about halfway through Zero Two.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
~Tokyo, Japan,-2004~  
  
"Davis!!! Quit spying on my sister!!!" A voice broke the silence of the night.  
  
"Yea man, she and TK are trying to go on their first date..."  
  
"And here you are slinking around, spying, and trying to disrupt them every time they go to kiss!" Tai interrupted, to anxious to stay quiet.  
  
"He's not the only one slinking around, Tai."  
  
At the sound of a new and defiantly feminine voice, all three boys froze then turned guiltily toward where the sound came from. The couple of the hour looked questioningly as the latest one of their "shadows" revealed herself.  
  
"S-S-Sora, what are you..?"  
  
"Wait a minute, if your hear...You were spying too." Matt accused.  
  
"Well duh."  
  
"Someone had to keep an eye on you three." Two new voices rang out.  
  
"Yolie, Mimi!"  
  
"Well as long as everyone else has come out, you four might as well show yourselves." TK said, looking over his shoulder toward another clump of bushes.  
  
A few seconds after he commented, the four remaining Digidestined stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Ken, you were..."  
  
Yolie started but was interrupted when Sora and Mimi began to giggle. They just stood there laughing for several minutes before Sora was finally able to gasp out,  
  
"So you both knew we were all following you the whole time?"  
  
"Well yeah." TK said, as if it were obvious.  
  
"None of you guys were very discreet." Kari put in.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone- minus Sora and Mimi- shouted.  
  
"Davis this is all you fault."  
  
"Yea, you're the one who started following them in the first place."  
  
"Have you guys gone nuts or some thing. You can't pin this all on me."  
  
And so all the Digidestined, former and current, began arguing over who's fault it really was. About three minutes into the fight everyone's digivices began going off. No one could hear them over the yelling, except TK and Kari. They had been standing off to the side, sweat dropping in typical Anime fashion, since the argument began. Both started when the devices first started beeping; then reached into their pockets to see what was going on.  
  
"Guys, Genni wants us in the Digital World."  
  
"How would you know before I do TS?!"  
  
"Everyone's digivices went off at the same time, Davis. You were all to busy yelling to hear them. Now lets get going, I want to know what Genni wants." Kari interrupted before another fight ensued. TK through her a grate-full look and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get going." Tai said, taking charge just like when they were first summoned to the Digital World.  
  
"Alright." The rest all agreed.  
  
A few moments latter all twelve of the Digidestined children stood in front of Tai and Kari's computer.  
  
"Kari, would you like to do the honors?" Tai asked his little sister.  
  
"Why, Tai, I thought you'd never ask." She replied, playing on long with their little game. "Ready guys?"  
  
"Ready." Was the resounding reply.  
  
"Alright, Digiport Open." Kari cried.  
  
With that the Digidestined children were once more transported to the Digital World, some not to be seen for months afterwards and others not to be seen in this world ever again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, I just needed to find a way to get them to the Digital World and thought that this would be a cute way to do it. What do you think of the second chapter? Please review and tell me. I probably wont be updating this again in a while, but if you actually like my writing and not just the fact that it's Digimon, feel free to read some of my other fics. 


	3. Training?

A/N: Wow, I haven't update this in nearly a year. I'll try to do better for the next chapter as well as with my other fics. 

Disclaimer: I think that it is fairly obvious that I don't own this show at this point, otherwise it would have taken years for one season to come out.

* * *

The twelve children suddenly appeared in front of a large lake which was, at the moment, split into two parts with a set of stairs leading down into its depths. The original DD's looked around for a moment before Tai began leading them down the stairs; the four "younger" children looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and following the more experienced members of the group.

At the bottom of the stairs they found a little cottage that looked as if it could belong to somebody's grandmother. It was surrounded by what looked to be some sort of giant bubble.

"Okay..." Davis said as he and the other four who had never seen the house before stood and stared at it in awe. The other eight as well as all the digimon had proceeded inside the barrier and turned to look out at their four remaining comrades.

"You guy's should probably get in here before the water begins to…" Kari trailed off as the walls of water began to fold in on themselves, returning the lake to its natural state. Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody all turned and stared for a moment before simultaneously diving through the barrier, just before the water crashed into it. The four lay there breathing heavily for a moment, with the other eight standing there staring at them, before TK broke the silence.

"Genni, that wasn't very nice." He stated over his shoulder to the young man who had come up behind them.

"No it wasn't, but it got them in here. Didn't it?" Tai and Matt looked at each other before answering in chorus.

"True." This caused the three standing young women to let out the fits of giggles that they had been holding in since the water began to fall. Yolie glared at her best friends as Ken helped her up. Her glare just made them laugh harder and made the boys to join them as well. Eventually the four who had almost been caught in the title wave began laughing as well. This went on for about five minutes until Genni, cleared his throat to get their attention back.

"Sorry Genni." Izzy apologized.

"It's alright; I just thought you kids might want to know what I called all of you here for." All twelve children nodded their heads for him to continue. "You see, while there is no current threat to the Digital World, there is no telling when a new one could spring up."

"You mean even after all the sacrifices people have made there could still be bad guys out there?" Davis demanded in outrage.

"Yes Davis." Kari answered solemnly, drawing the attention of everyone. "No place, be it the Digital World, Earth, or any other, could possibly be whole if only light were allowed to exist. Darkness must always be present in order to balance out the light."

"The forces of good could just as easily cause the Digital World to perish." T.K. continued where the young woman left off. "Our job isn't to eradicate Evil; it's to protect the balance." The rest of the Digi-Destined stared at the bearers of Hope and Light in shock. Sora was the first to shake her self out of it; she had heard Kari speak like this in the past.

"Very true." Genni answered, drawing the rest of the children back to the present and everyone's attention back to him. "That's why I called all of you back; the twelve of you will begin training with Pixiemon tomorrow. That way, should anything or any mon decide to attack you shall be ready and much stronger than you are now."

"Why do we need to get stronger?" Davis asked, "We've already kicked the butt of everything that's come at us."

"In case you haven't noticed, Davis, each villain that we face seems to be stronger than the one before it." Tai drawled sarcastically.

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "I can't count how many times we barely pulled through because we weren't strong enough."

"Personally I think we'd all be a lot better off, and less stressed," Sora glanced at Tai and Matt, "if we didn't have to worry about weather or not something wouldcome throughat the last second."

"Exactly what us Digimon were thinking." Genni interrupted, once more becoming a part of the conversation. "Now, why don't you children come inside and get something to eat and some rest. You won't have a whole lot of time on your hands once Pixiemon gets a hold of you."

The digidestined nodded and filed into the little (yet surprisingly big on the inside) cottage. A long table covered in food was set out in the middle of the large room that seemed to serve as a dinning/living room. Ten of the children immediately began to eat and chat about what they thought would be coming next, what their lives would be like starting the next day, and how long everyone thought it would take for them to finish their training.

T.K. began moving to join his friends when he noticed that there was one person missing. He turned to look out the door and saw Kari moving around to the back of the house. T.K. looked over his shoulder to see if anyone else had noticed, but everyone seemed too distracted by the food and all that was happening. The teenager shrugged his shoulders and walked back out the doorto follow his girlfriend.

Kari stood just inside the barrier with her back the house, looking into the lakes depths. She began to speak as he came up behind her.

"Does any of this seem familiar to you T.K.?" The young woman asked, her back still to her boyfriend.

"A little, why?"

"I don't know. It's just that…I feel like there's another reason for all of this. That this isn't just about us becoming stronger."

"You think Genni lied to us?" Disbelief was evident in the young blonde's voice as he continued to regard the girls back.

"No…I just don't think he told us everything. I mean, it's been a year five years since there's been any _real_ threat to the Digital World. So why do they want all of us to start training now?"

"You think that their expecting something to attack?"

"No…I'm not sure what I think. It's just…" Kari trailed off. She tilted her head to the side as if the lake beyond the barrier held the answers to all of the questions running through her head.

"It's just what?" T.K. prompted, eager to find out what had the Child of Light so upset.

"I think their expecting something from us; I just don't know what it is."

T.K. stared at his friend in slight shock. She sounded so forlorn that he wasn't sure what he could say to make her feel better. Finally, he just gave up on trying too find words and instead finished closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. She immediately leaned into the embrace and wrapped her own arms around his.

The two stood there like that, staring into the lakes depths and contemplating what had happened to them so far and what would happen to them in the near and distant future. Unbeknownst to the bearers of Hope and Light, two figures stood watching them from the shadows of the house.

"They already realize that things will be changing drastically soon, yet the others do not seem to have a clue."

"It's to be expected Leomon, considering who they are."

"How long do you think it will be untilthey allbegin to remember and come into their true powers, Genni?"

"I don't know Leomon, but I do believe that it won't take those two long at all."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the third chapter. I'm not sure exactally how old the Digidestined were in Zero Two, but their about 15 (The younger ones any way) in this. The next one will start the Digidestined's training and will most likely go futher into the originals past's, particularly Kari and T.K. 


End file.
